The sister
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Charlie's dead and his and Alans little sister meets Walden.
1. Chapter 1

another quick idea that just came to me randomly.

I own nothing apart from Penny my OC

I breathed in relief at finaly getting home. Charlie's funeral was horrible and now me mum, Alan along with Judith, Herb and Jake were all about to discuss the outcomes of Charlies will. After Berta had handed out some coffee to everybody reluctently I stood behind Alan as the house had been left to Jake and him. You see Charlie was my older brother nd so was Alan. Where as they were in their 40's I was 24, the moment I had turned 18 Charlie offered to take me from mums and let me live with him in his gym being the next largest room other then the masters suite. It was converted into my bedroom a few days later while I slept into one of the guest rooms. Twos years after I moved in Alan had divorced Judith and had Jake here on weekends, so now there was no guest rooms. Now five years later my older brother had died and Alan can't afford the house. I could help toward's it as I was a chef but I would need help towards the bills that Alan couldn't afford and despite mum being able to afford it she wasn't willing to pay Alans share.  
We finally agreed to sell the house, I would pay Berta to keep it clean and start looking for a new place as Alan was still trying to weasel a way to stay in the house he now called home. Two days had passed and after about 12 viewers, nobody was willing to buy the house. I was reading in the lounge while Alan got the doorbell which had rung and him being the "housewife" that he is. It turned out it Was the urn with Charlie. After the sarcastically rude delivery man had his clipboard signed he slumped back to his van. Alan and me shared a sad glance.  
"Well like always. My talking, Penny reading and you in a bottle...so now the question is, where to put you?" Alan said looking to me as I hid a smile at his antics.  
"How about sprinkle him across the beach?" Alan asked me as he continued,"It's simple and dignified" I smirked.  
"And pretty oiled girls will be laying on him all day!" I snickered as he smiled a little.  
"Much like his life" Alan snarked jokingly. I nodded and put my book on the end table as I started to get up, however my attempt was futile as Alan shrieked and tossed the open urn into the air and Charlie was floating around the room, some landing on me as I shook him off creeped out letting a "eek" out as I leapt from my chair and spun to see what scared Alan. A wet tall man was dripping on the deck almost plastered to the glass doors.  
Blinking I watched him as he watched me his gaze flickering to me and then Alan then falling to Berta as she entered the room and stated bluntly that she wasn't cleaning Charlie up and promptly left as I handed her $70 for the day as she smiled seeing I added and extra 20 to what Charlie paid her. Thanking me she walked out to go home.  
Alan in the meanwhile had rushed to help the dripping man. After running of to grab a towel I ran in as the man asked for a phone. I handed him the towel as he thanked me and patted himself down to dry of while Alan cleaned Charlie up.  
I soon understood the problem with the guy Alan had told me was called Walden, his wife had left him and he was suicidel.  
"look Ive been where you are, heartbroken, alone broke-" Alan started trying to get Walden to cheer up and rethink his previous plans after being told by his ex that they were done and asking for a wetsuit to got for a perminant swim.  
"Im not broke Im worth like 70 billion dollars, but I would give it all up for Bridget to give me another try" Walden interupted and Alan being the annoying money hungry biggot he is had started trying to befriend him making me roll my eyes and zone out while I observed Walden. He was around 6 ft and lanky, he had chestnut toned hair which fell to his shoulders and a beard about an inch thick. Nice rounded eyes an amazing sage green flickered with gold flecks, a straight nose and full lips making him attractive. I was yanked from my observation as he started stripping making me gawk and flush red as I covered my eyes as Walden hugged Alan who went and put his wet clothes in the dryer.  
"Oh I'm sorry, you can look I have a towel on" He stated awkwardly when he remembered I was in the room.  
Uncovering my eyes I smiled at him still tinged red, "It's ok. Im Penny by the way." I would have held my hand out but he was awkwardly trying to hold his towel around his god like hips.  
"Walden, so are you with Alan?"  
"NO! Nonono! He's my brother, I lived her with my older brother Charlie before Alan got divorced." I said shaking my head erraticly as he smiled at my entusiasm.  
"Sorry, Where are you going to go now?" He asked.  
"Well I just thought of getting a apartment in the city but I think since Alan is a living sponge I may have a leech living with me meaning I need a house instead" I chuckled as he smiled and thanked me as I handed him a large blanket from the back of the sofa as he was still fighting the blanket falling down. He sat down on the sofa and I sat next to him a little way away as he tried drying his hair a bit more.  
"You know, I had my heart broken before." I said gently getting his attention, he looked like a sad wet puppy.  
"What happened?" He asked quietly.  
"I was 19 and had been living here about 7 months and met this guy at the red lobster down the road he was a waiter, I was interning down there for a chef's position and to get a degree. He asked me out and we went out for about a year and when my brother Alan moved in with Jake he came over and was being all nice but when he left Jake told me he was flirting with women on the beach when we were swimming in the ocean. I was hestant to believe him but I went to his house and found him sleeping with one of the other waitresses at the restrant and that was that but he was my first kiss and my first love. But Charlie was the one who told me that he wasn't god for me, that this will make me better because I will always have the good memorys and the bad to make sure it never happens again. Charlie told me that fate had better plans for me and that I deserved a amazing future because Im a amazing person."  
He smiled and I could see he understood that if it hadn't worked it was for a reason and she wasn't right for him.  
"Thankyou and he was right, you are too good for him you deserve to be treated with respect and a true gentleman" He said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing other then my OC Penny.

Penny POV

I rolled my eyes in amusement as Alan suggested that they go drinking before starting towards my bedroom.

"Wait! Uh Penny do you want to come with us?" Walden asked while shrugging the towel from around his waist afterr putting on his boxers and jeans underneath.

"Uh...I would but-" I didn't have a reason not to go, but I felt bad knowing that Alan was only taking him out knowing he was ritch. My mind changed abruptly, I wouldn't let Alan pester and manipulate Walden after such a huge life altering heartbreak.

"Ok, I don't drink but I have a feeling you two will need a driver." I said giving Alan a pointed look saying that I won't allow him to take money from the suicidal man.

Alan simply looked around avoiding my piercing gaze, me and Alan never really saw eye to eye but he was family and my brother, but me and Charlie were a lot closer and our relationship more meaningful.

The main reason me and Alan got on was because of Jake and where as Charlie avoided visiting Judith and Alan when they were married and Jake as a child, I loved going round and playing with Jake, talking with Judith - we both knew Alan was anal, OCD, cheap and generally overbearing and that it meant there was a lot for her to handle along with a small boy.

Me and Judith still got on and spoke on the odd occasions never having a real problem with one another - though I never slept with her sister. During her wedding.

Walden smiled gratefully not overly sure that Alan was a good person to speak heart to heart with.

We all headed out, I lead the way to my 4X4 midnight blue lexus. Walden sat in the passenger seat next to me while Alan was reduced to the middle of the backseat. I drove us to Pavlov's, the bar Charlie 'hunted' at and found the latest notches in his bedposts.

Alan led the way inside while I locked the car before trailing behind Walden, though he motioned me to go first threw the door like a gentleman making me smile and put me in the middle.

When we reached the bar it sat Alan, Walden then me. Leanne quickly tended to us seeing the hot tall man between me and Alan.

"Hey never seen you here before handsome! What can I get you?" She murmered sultry and seductive which he appeared oblivious to.

"Um, ginger beer" Walden said after a moment of thought but Alan made sure to change that choice for him.

"Really? Fresh of the suicide train and you order a ginger beer?" He said lightly incredilous before turning to the blonde bartender.

"He'll have a-" I cut him off with a glare, before I continued.

"A ginger beer." I made sure Alan wouldn't control Waldens choice, if he he wanted a ginger beer he could have a damn ginger beer!

Walden smiled to me gently as Alan and Leanne glared at me.

Sighing Alan placed his order of a shirley temple making me roll my eyes at his girly choice of drink.

"And I'll just have a coke please Leanne." I said sickly sweet knowing Leanne hated me.

"Ah, how you doing 'Penpen!' You know I can always slip a little thallium in there for you?" She asked in a snide voice with a overly fake happy start.

I snarled at the nickname Charlie called me when he was drunk and I was a child.

"No thanks but I'm sure you can always use some to get rid of those rats that clot the basement!" I Grinned back.

Glaring at me she stormed away making the drinks as she went. She never liked me, before I got the job at the red lobster I worked cash in hand here to give Charlie but she got irritated that most men would instead flirt with me instead of her when behind the bar. I found it disgusting but she was jealous as I got tips instead of her without showing cleavage unlike her.

Walden just looked clueless as Alan rolled his eyes in dramatics.

"Anywho, why do you want to kill yourself when your worth 70 billion dollars?" Alan asked nonchalontly as we recieved our drinks and I got a extra glare thrown in for free!

"Look, money doesn't buy happiness Alan" Walden said trying to get his point across.

"I wouldn't know I never had either." Alan said with a longful smile.

Frowning I leaned forwards to look at Alan. " Alan you won the jackpot in Vegas and married Kandi! You had both then." I said trying to make him know that he had more then he thought at one point or another.

Alan simply brushed the comment aside with a dramatic flail of his hands.

"Nevermind that." he said taking a bit of his drink.

And so the both of them started drinking a little until it reached breaking point where Walden wanted to question Bridget - his wife who... ex-wife?

And now I am driving us all to his old house, and let me say this. WOW! It was a large house with eletric fences boardering the house and blocking our way.

When Walden and Alan got out and pressed the video feed to ask entrance I waited in the car. Only for the idiotic pair to begin climbing up the fence.

Jumping out I yelled out 'what are you doing?' but got no awnser as a moment later the pair jolted and almost danced to the beat of being electrocuted. Groin first.

I grimaced and tried to yank them down, though gave up as I kept getting shots of whoever I touched. A few seconds passed and I retreated when Alan lost control of his bladder and the fences stopped attacking the pair allowing them to both collapse from the gate. Alan fell the other side while Walden slumped to my side of the fence as a agitated Bridget appeared on the screen.

She was pretty, a redhead with a thin face, large brown eyes and thin serpantine lips mixed with a pointed nose and whiny voice.

"Damn it Walden! Who are you?" The woman sniped to me when I tried pulling Walden to his feet.

"Alan's sister, I live in the house where Walden knocked on the door after trying to kill himself." I snapped back annoyed at the fact she wanted to know more about me then the fact her ex 'love of her life' was deeply hurt and suicidle.

Hmphing she snottily said we could come in before the screen flickered of.

Rolling my eyes I pulled Walden into my car as he struggle to stand and was still jolting a little every few seconds. I drove forward passed the open gates as they hit Alan making me snicker before kicking him lightly and helping him into the backseat making sure he sat on the towel placed there when I picked Jake up from soccer and he had muddy shoes.

When we pulled up to the house the thin redhead was stood agitatedly by the front door as we got out and followed her wordlessly.  



End file.
